maiotomefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 9
Garderobe Escape is the 9th chapter of My-Otome series. Mashiro's assault towards Nagi Dài Artai invoked the wrath and frustration of the Garderobe staff and Nina's. He then decides to flee from the academy. While wandering in the streets, he was attacked by a group of people wanting to save their starving stomach, but is saved by Nina who's in a search of him. After a series of events, Mashiro's secret about being a male in reality is revealed. Summary Mashiro receives a scolding from Miss Maria, while Sergey reminds him that he's responsible of what he did to the Archduke, while Natsuki tells him that because of what he did, he put the lives of the girls in danger. Not able to handle the words being thrown to him, he runs away. Along he the way, he sees Nina, but only to be slapped by her, asking Mashiro if he thinks that she would be pleased on what he has done, and calls him the worst. He then leaves the academy. Arika then tells Natsuki and Shizuru that Mashiro is nowhere to be found. While wandering on an alley, he says that it is impossible for him to be a substitute for the Princess, and is relieved that he wont have to dress up as a girl anymore. He then sees how poor that street is, and a kid pulls him, asking him for a bread. He gives the kid few coins and tells her to use the money to buy something to eat. The kid gleefully runs away. A voice then tells Mashiro hows generous he is, proceeds on stealing his wallet and hits him. The thugs then says that what they did is necessary for them to eat, so Mashiro shouldn't think bad of them. Nina then appears, and states that what they were planning to do with Mashiro would cost them of 10 years confinement, and asks them to leave Mashiro alone. The thugs got angry, and states that they pay their taxes just for their own benefit, and attacks Nina, but only to be beaten by her. She then lends her hand to help Mashiro to stand, and sees the Princess in the Male he's helping and questions herself if she have seen the person she's helping somewhere. On a abandoned portion of the town, robotic-like beings are seen talking to each other, with one, saying to Rad that Nagi has entered the embassy, and it would be an easy job for them. Rad then declares that they believe in the power of Science, and they will make the Archduke as a hostage, for the sake of achieving their goal. Somewhere, Arika is desperate on finding Mashiro. The robotic beings appear on a bush, and Arika asks one of them if they have seen Mashiro, but one of the robotic-beings removes it's hood, and says that she wont be meeting Mashiro again. On a park, Nina covers up Mashiro's injury from the beating he received earlier. Mashiro thanks her, on which Nina responds that he only helped him because he resembled someone she is looking for. She then adds that because of Sergay's expansion of the military, the place have become destitute, people lost their jobs, unemployment has increased and the slums were created. She then asks where the male she rescued lives and she will send him back home. However, Mashiro states that there's no need to do so, as he has no place to return to, and asks Nina about the person she is searching. Flushed, she answers that even if she finds Mashiro, she wont care enough to see her face. What the Princess did for her made her happy, but Nina adds that she has no reason to be happy, because she only exists to serve Artai. She then tells Mashiro about her past where she struggled to live everyday, and the time when Nagi found and picked her. When the time comes that she would be a Meister Otome, she would make Artai a better country to decrease the number of children like her. An explosion happened on the Artai embassy. Mashiro then decides to go, but his bag falls, and it reveals the wig and the clothing that he uses as the Princess, which shocks Nina. Characters in Order of Appearance W-A-G-R-I-M Used Weapons Used *Knife *Steel Pipe Abilities Used *Hand to Hand Combat GEMs Used *None Robes Used *None Items Used *None Miryoku Used *None Category:Chapters